


Adopcja

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [84]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Wpadł mi pomysł na prompta: Louis i Harry starają się o adopcję. W końcu dostają pozytywną decyzję i ustaloną datę spotkania z dzieckiem. Zaczynają planować życie z wymarzoną córeczką, jednak na miejscu okazuje się, że podanie przez nich preferencje zostały kompletnie pomieszane. Na początku Louis chce wszystko wyjaśnić, ale Harry przerywa mu, każąc spojrzeć na małego chłopca śpiącego w nosidełku, który budzi się i uśmiecha do nich, kiedy podchodzą. I Louis pyta “Kiedy możemy zabrać go do domu?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopcja

Krążył podekscytowany po salonie, co chwilę wyglądając przez okno. Czekał, aż jego mąż w końcu wróci do domu. Miał dla niego bardzo dobre wieści i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy mu je ogłosi. W końcu usłyszał dźwięk podjeżdżającego samochodu, a kiedy podszedł do okna dostrzegł dobrze znany mu pojazd, który parkował na podjeździe. Pobiegł do drzwi, otwierając je i skoczył w ramiona zaskoczonego mężczyzny, owijając nogi dookoła tułowia.   
\- Lou – sapnął, obejmując mniejszego i łapiąc równowagę – Co się stało?  
\- Harry – spojrzał w zielone tęczówki ukochanego. Na twarzy szatyna gościł szeroki uśmiech, a błękitne oczy błyszczały – Dzwonili z ośrodka adopcyjnego.  
\- I? – na twarzy kędzierzawego pojawiło się podekscytowanie.  
\- Rozpatrzyli pozytywnie nasze zgłoszenie. W przyszłym tygodniu możemy spotkać się z dzieckiem.  
\- To wspaniale – uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki w policzkach.   
Louis nachylił się nad mężem, całując go, nim ponownie stanął na ziemi.  
\- Nareszcie będziemy mieć upragnioną córeczkę – powiedział wesoło, chwytając dłoń ukochanego i ciągnąc go do wnętrza domu.  
*****  
Louis i Harry byli małżeństwem od dwóch lat. Od dawna wiedzieli, że chcą dziecko, jednak nim postanowili zaadopotować jakiegoś maluszka, chcieli mieć pewność, że mają stałą pracę i odpowiednie warunku mieszkalne. Kiedy tylko to osiągnęli złożyli odpowiednie papiery do ośrodka adopcyjnego. Odbyło się kilka spotkań z pracownikami ośrodka, uczestniczyli w odpowiednim szkoleniu i krótko po tym, dostali zgodę i zaproponowano im spotkanie, aby mogli poznać maluszka, który miał z nimi zamieszkać – bardzo chcieli dziewczynkę, poniżej 1 roku życia. Oboje zawsze pragnęli córkę, dlatego jako pierwsze dziecko postanowili wziąć dziewczynkę, a za kilka lat, może, zaadoptują chłopca.   
Louis oczami wyobraźni widział jak Harry będzie się z nią bawił lalkami i w przyjęcie. Szatyn mógłby jej kupować piękne stroje, głównie sukienki i spódnice. Czesałby jej warkocze, albo kucyki. Miał już w głowie cały plan jak urządzi jej pokój – byłby pełen jasnych kolorów, pluszaków i księżniczek.   
W swojej głowie widział idealną rodzinę.  
*****  
\- Podenerwowany? – Harry ujął dłoń Louisa, po tym jak opuścili samochód, i skierowali się do głównego wejścia ośrodka adopcyjnego. Udali się do odpowiedniego pokoju, gdzie czekała już na nich Margaret Prince, która pomagała im w załatwianiu formalności. Była to kobieta w średnim wieku. Jej lekko siwiejące włosy, jak zawsze były upięte, a na nosie miała okulary w czarnej oprawce. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, witając z małżeństwem.  
\- Dobrze – zaczęła, kiedy Harry i Louis zajęli swoje miejsca – Jesteście gotowi poznać nowego członka rodziny?  
\- Tak – odpowiedzieli zgodnie, a Louis chwycił dłoń męża, ściskając ją. Za kilka minut poznają ich córeczkę, nareszcie.  
Margaret opuściła pokój, by po chwili wrócić z dzieckiem. Mały, 8 miesięczny niemowlak, spał w nosidełku. Kobieta postawiła nosidełko na stoliku i uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzn.  
\- To wasz nowy syn, Lucas.  
\- Syn? – jak to syn? Przecież wyraźnie z Harrym napisali, że chcą córkę, a nie syna. Musieli coś pomylić.  
\- Tak mam zapisane w dokumentach – odpowiedziała marszcząc brwi i na wszelki wypadek przeglądając papiery.  
\- Ale my… - zaczął jednak przerwał, czując łokieć Harry’ego na swoich żebrach.  
\- Lou – wskazał na chłopca. Jego usta układały się w delikatnym uśmiechu.   
Chłopiec właśni wybudził się ze swojej drzemki. Mrugał oczkami, odsłaniając zielone tęczówki i próbując je potrzeć. Rozejrzał się dookoła, a kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na małżeństwie, uśmiechnął się szeroko pokazując swojego mleczaka. To wystarczyło, aby malec zdobył serce szatyna. Już wiedział, że przepadł i nie było mowy, aby go odrzucili. Musiał wrócić z nimi!  
\- Pani Prince, kiedy możemy zabrać Lucasa? – zapytał z szerokim śmiechem, spoglądając na kobietę, czując jak Harry ściska jego dłoń, tym samym dając mu znać, że podjął dobrą decyzję.   
*****  
Louis szedł ścieżką, w kierunku drzwi wejściowych do domu, w ramionach trzymając małego chłopca. Zaraz za nim podążał kędzierzawy niosąc puste nosidełko i torbę z kilkoma rzeczami ich syna.   
Szatyn otworzył drzwi i weszli do środka. Ściągnęli buty i skierowali się do salonu.  
\- Witaj w domu skarbie – zagruchał do chłopca i pocałował go w czoło, a malec nagrodził go szerokim uśmiechem.   
\- Żałujesz, że nie wzięliśmy dziewczynki – spytał Harry, stając za mężem i z szerokim uśmiechem przyglądając się synowi.  
\- Nie, to jest moje wymarzone dziecko.


End file.
